Me and Some Butterflies
by Dj tj
Summary: Tsukune a rich and slightly insane man deals with his everlasting boredom.
1. Chapter 1

A/n sorry for the lack of update of my first story. But I am waiting for a little bit of info on the characters I am wring about.

* * *

><p>Weird, That's what people call me. I can't say they are wrong. After all the things I do are pretty strange. I wouldn't get mad even if they say some screws in my head are loose. Even I know teaching monkeys to speak English or giving a tree blood instead of water isn't quite normal. Now even you guys would think there is something wrong inside my head. But that's not the case. Well, you could stay I do this things just to cope with my boredom.<p>

Now you may ask what kinds of men do this kind of mental stuff. First let me tell you I have done all the traditional things from my early childhood so they don't interest me at all. As you guys could guess I have a lot of free time to spend. My parents both died when I was very young leaving me with a vast property. If I sit around spending money even then my grandchildren would have plenty to spend. Very skilled people are looking after my parents business so I have nothing to do but sleep around in my big house.

Some guys may envy my lifestyle but let me tell you it's gets super dull and boring after a few days. I would do anything even if it can only entertain for a few moments.

That's why I started doing weird things. Once I bought a bat and tried teach it sleep without hanging upside down. I failed miserably. I personally think that the monkey training mission was a success because one of the monkeys said something that vaguely resembled "hello". The tree experiment is one of my personal bests. I bought a small lemon tree and kept it at my garden. But instead of water I gave it blood. The first four days nothing happened but on the fifth day something amazing happened. All the leafs of the tree turned a dark shade of red. It looked beautiful but on the tenth day a group of ants attacked the tree and got ruined.

As you can see I did some illogical stuff back then. I used to do anything anyone told me would entertain me. Someone once told me that falling in love would give me the ultimate happiness. So I started to follow that route.

There was girl in my college with pretty pink hair. She was kind, gentle and soft spoken. I would be lying if I said wasn't very much attracted to her. The pink haired goddess Moka was even invading my dreams. I thought that was true love. I pursued her whole heartedly. By some miracle Moka also returned my feelings. She didn't care about my weird experiments or the fact that I haven't worked for a single day in my life. It looked like she even enjoyed seeing my stupid antics. I was on top of the world when she said yes to my marriage proposal. She went against her family to marry me.

I was the happiest man on earth. Even her smallest smile would make my day. I stopped doing stupid stuff and started to enjoy her company. She was the only thing that mattered in my life. But like everything in my life I started to get bored with this life style. Her smiles weren't enough for me anymore. Everything was like before. Don't get me wrong I still loved her more than myself but it felt like something was missing. Only after three years of our marriage I was bored again. But I always kept a smiling face so that I won't hurt Moka.

Suddenly everything changed one particular night. Me and Moka were both sleeping in our bed but I couldn't sleep for a second that night. I kept looking at her sleeping face. Even that couldn't calm me. So I got up from the bed and went to my personal study. I picked some random book from the large bookshelf and sat down on my cozy chair. I finally saw the book it was "blink". I didn't even know why I bought that book I didn't even like it. Anyway I started to read it just to pass my time. I dozed off after a while. Suddenly I woke up a feminine laugh. I thought Moka had woken up. But I couldn't see anywhere. I was about to write it off as nothing but someone put a hand on my shoulder. Someone was standing behind me. Even though I couldn't see the person I could clearly understand it was a woman.

I knew Moka would never wake up at this hour and none of my servants were allowed to come to second floor of the house where I and Moka stay. I was a little bit afraid to look back. But I gathered enough courage and turned around.

I was shocked to see Moka standing there but this wasn't my Moka. This one had long silver hair and ruby red eyes. She looked me straight in the eyes. I don't even know how long we were staring at each other. Suddenly she closed her eyes and gave me the smile i was missing for so long...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter-2

Me and some butterflies

* * *

><p>Fear that's the only thing I could feel while looking into those red eyes. I was looking at someone who looked like Moka but at the same time was completely different from her. She could sense my fear and I could see she was amused by it. All of this was too much for me to handle so I shut my eyes. I can't say how long I kept my eyes my shut but when I opened them nobody was there.<p>

I blinked a few times and turned my head to look around. I was the only person in that room. I kept saying my head that it was all a dream. I might have dosed of for a little and had a little visit from dreamland. But that damn thing felt so real. I left that room in a hurry. I went straight to my bedroom.

I could see Moka's sleeping from under the covers. I stood near her and slowly lifted the cover. There was nothing abnormal there as I saw the "pink haired" Moka sleeping peacefully. I had to suppress a great urge to open her eyes and see if they were red.

Finally Moka woke up. The first thing she saw was me looming over her head. That might have scared her a bit because instantly she shot right up from bed and gave a little squeal. In response I gave her the most apologetic smile I could muster.

The instant she looked at me the surprised look on her face turned into a worried one. She rushed towards me and put her hand over my head.

She asked me, "Tsukune are you feeling okay. Do you have a fever? Should I call the doctor?" (As you know by now my name is Tsukune. I wanted to keep my name a secret. But I typed my name by mistake and didn't feel like deleting it.)

"Nothing's wrong Moka. I just couldn't sleep that's all."

"Are you sure? You don't look too good."

"No, No I am really fine."

Although she had a suspicious look in her eyes, she decided to take my word for it. She went back to sleep. I also put myself to bed. Moka took my hands in hers and dozed off. But my mind couldn't rest. It was too busy making sense of a dream which didn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>Moka woke me up in the morning. When I woke up I saw Moka standing before me while holing a cup of coffee. I took that silently from her and kept staring at her smiling face. How could she have such positive energy so early in the morning?<p>

I stopped trying to figure that mystery and said, "Well it's delicious as always."

Moka gave one of her radiant smile and said, "Thanks for the compliment. Get ready fast and come downstairs to eat breakfast."

"Okay"

After morning everything went by routine. I spent the whole day doing the normal abnormal stuffs I do. As always Moka clung to me like a magnet. I always thought women liked doing their household work. They happily run around doing their jobs. What should be brought from the market, what would be cooked for dinner, what should be the color of the room? Women like deciding these things.

But Moka was totally different. She was happy to give the household duties in the hand of our servant and tag along with me everywhere. She was content to be a housewife who didn't do any housework. Her favorite pass time was to follow me around.

I wasn't annoyed by it but I wasn't totally moved by this display of love either. I was in a same-same position.

At night I went near my study. I wanted to see if that "Other" Moka would appear again. But I finally decided against it and went straight to bed.

Over the next few days nothing happened. I completely forgot the ghostly experience. Until, on the sixth day something strange happened.

It was probably near dusk. I was sitting in my library with a copy of "The story of the ship wrecked sailor" When I was totally submerged in the book, I heard some footsteps behind me. Then I heard Moka asking me, "What are you reading?"

"A book."

"What book?"

"I am reading an English translation of 'The story of the ship wrecked sailor' by Márquez."

"Read it out loud. I want to hear it."

Now that was little bit strange. Moka wasn't a big fan of literature. This was the first time she asked something like this. Also the way she spoke was different from her usual self. It had a certain commanding tone to it. I got a little curious and turned around. But there was nobody there. I became a little baffled.

I went out of the room to look for Moka. But I couldn't find her. Finally I saw Moka coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. It looked like she had just taken a bath.

I asked her, "Where were you."

"I was in the bathroom. Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to what you were doing."

In response she gave me questioning look. She clearly didn't buy my excuse but decided not to pursue this topic anymore.

Again I told myself that incident was some kind of a hallucination. I thought lack of sleep was doing this to me. With that in mind I returned to my library. When I went near my chair, I couldn't see my book anywhere. Finally after looking around for a while I saw something unbelievable. That book was neatly placed in the self without me even touching it. I was dumbfounded for a few seconds.

But unlike last time I wasn't afraid this time. Fear had given place to curiosity. I finally had something interesting to look forward.

* * *

><p>The next few days were spent finding a explanation for those paranormal events. To say truthfully I was even more confused than before. But I could sense a pattern there. She never appeared when I looked for her. I could only see her when I wasn't looking for her and busy doing other things. When I would be alone and submerged in deep thoughts, she would pop up from nowhere. I guess she liked my 'scared shitless' look. Another thing I realized was she would only show up when Moka was nowhere near.<p>

What is the connection between both Moka's? I have to figure it out…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter_3

* * *

><p>The next morning I completely forgot about that mysterious female voice. I was resting in my bed. It felt too tiresome to move from the bed. I was curiously watching some spiders on the ceiling when I suddenly remembered everything from before. How could I forget such an interesting thing?<p>

I instantly stood up from the bed and straightened myself and went downstairs. I was standing near my garden and trying to make sense of things. I didn't even realize when Selim had come. He was standing behind me with a cup of tea. When I turned around he gave me my tea.

"Sir, are you alright?" , He asked me in a worried voice.

"I am fine." Even then the worried look from his eyes didn't go. Selim has been working for me for twelve years. If two people live together for such a long time they feel deeply for each other. This is one of the useless general rules of the world. Suddenly I had a thought. I took a sip from my tea and asked him, "Selim, have you seen someone like Moka walk around the house?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "What are you talking about sir?"

"Nothing, just forget about it."

He turned his head around in all the directions. I t looked he was seeing if anyone was watching us. The he put his face near me. Suddenly his voice turned heavy and he said "Sir, so you have also seen the ghosts as well."

I gave him an annoyed look. "What the hell are you saying Selim?"

"No, I am telling the truth. I sometimes hear weird voices. At late night many strange sounds come from the kitchen. It feels like someone is cooking."

"Those are your imaginations and I am pretty sure ghosts won't be busy cooking."

It looked like he was about to argue some more. I stopped him before he could start and sent him away. Before he went away I heard him grumbling that we should bring a priest here have him do something about the ghosts.

I thought I was the only cuckoo here but now I guess I should take Selim to a doctor before me.

* * *

><p>At night I was walking in my garden. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see it was Moka. She was silently standing there. It looked like she wanted to say something.<p>

"Moka, do you want to say something?"

"Uh...ah...yes I wanted to to ask you something."

"What?"

"Akuha wants to talk with you. Will you listen to what she has to say?"

The look on her face clearly said saying no wasn't an option. So I forced a smile and said

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"You know Akuha has a very short temper. So if she gets angry please don't take it to heart."

"Have I ever done anything to make her angry?"

"No….no…Don't take it in the wrong way. She is like that. She flares like a tornado at the slightest of things."

I mustered the sweetest voice I could and said "Ok, I won't mind if she gets angry. I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Then we will talk with her tomorrow."

Saying that she gave a radiant smile. I swear sometimes it hurts your eyes to look at that bright smile. After that she went back inside the house.

The next morning I called Akuha and…..wait a minute. Why does it feel like I am forgetting something….eh. Oh shit. I forgot to tell you guys who Akuha is, didn't I? I seriously suck at writing stuff. Please forgive my shortcomings with your kind hearts. Enough with rambling and on with the explanations…

Moka two has two sisters. Akuha is her elder sister. She is a renowned doctor. Kokoa is their youngest sister. She is also an aspiring doctor. Their mother died when they were very young. As their father was a very busy man Akuha practically raised her sisters by herself. She is like their surrogate mother. Moka and Kokoa both respect her very much and they listen to everything she says. Well Moka went agaist her once and married me. I thank that's why Moka's sisters don't like me very much.

Now on the story…..

The next morning I got ready to call Akuha. Moka was sitting right next to me. I asked her

"Is Akuha in the hospital, should I call now?"

Moka took my phone from my hand and said, "Let me find out where she is. Okay?"

She called at Akuha's hospital. They said she was home. Moka Started dialing her phone number but suddenly she stopped. She looked at me and with a pleading look she said, "Please don't get upset if She says something wrong. Akuha is like a mother to both me and Kokoa. Mother died while giving birth to Kokoa. I was only three then. And sis was only seven then. That seven years old girl used to look after us. We love and respect her very much. One of my decisions has hurt her very much. That's why I promised myself I would never go against her, ever."

"Okay?"

"Yes. If sis tells me- go jump from the roof. I will gladly do it."

"Then if Akuha tells you to mix rat poison in morning coffee and serve it with a smiling face, will you do it?"

She kept looking at me with a hurt look. Whenever she is like this she gets asthmatic attacks. I could see it starting. So I said, "Hey, why are being like this. You are acting like your sister really told you to mix rat poison in coffee. Get easy Moka!"

My words had the desired effect. After calming herself she dialed Akuha's number. A few moments later she gestured me take the phone. I took it from her hand and said

"Hello Akuha, How are you?"

But she decided to cut through the formalities. The first thing she said was "Why have you locked up Moka in your house?"

It felt like she was a teacher and I was a student who had done something wrong. I was completely unprepared for this. So I stammered a little bit and said, "Um…..ah... why would I lock her up?"

"Yes, you have locked her somewhere. That's why she hasn't come to see her sick father."

"Moka's dad is sick?"

"What! You don't even know that he is sick?"

"NO, I really didn't know"

"Moka didn't say something about this?"

"No she didn't."

"She didn't tell because she knows you wouldn't care. I don't care if this matters to you or not but don't hold back my sister. Send her here fast. Father's condition is getting worse."

"Should I send her now?"

"Yes. You don't have any right to imprison her"

"I am sending her. But you are making a mistake. I have no reason to lock her up."

"You are a mentally unstable person. This are normal behavior for you.

"Okay, do you have something more to say?"

"NO"

Then she abruptly disconnected the line. There is no shame in saying that I am afraid of her. You guys haven't met her or you would share my Akuhaphobia.

I turned around and gave moka reassuring smile. I told her Akuha wants her to go to their house. I made necessary arrangements to send her home. Moka started acting like she was going to distant country for a very long time. She started behaving as if she would never return. There were some tear drops in her eyes. With a trembling voice she said

"I won't stay the night. I will come before diner. Please stay awake and wait for me. Okay?"

My driver returned after dropping Moka. I later learned that her sister wouldn't let her go. She would spend the night there.

* * *

><p>Men are extraordinary creatures. We get used to something very fast. If someone lives near a sewer he gets accustomed to its smell. If he moves to place with open and fresh air he would think that something important is missing from his life. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night.<p>

I had gotten used Moka tagging along with me everywhere. She wasn't home for one night and I felt like- 'What! Where am I? I couldn't recognize my own house. After one am I started feeling uneasy. I was getting afraid of everything that moved.

It felt like someone was walking behind me, touching the books on my self. I heard someone dragging a chair near the balcony. At first I thought I should look who was doing this. But later I decided if saw nobody there I would be even more afraid. So I decided against it.

There are two ways get rid of your fear. First one is to move around the house buck naked. The embarrassment will cut through the fear. It works like matter and antimatter.

The second way is to read a great ghost story. But it has to be very scary. The kind of which after reading you can't go to the bathroom. It works a like charm. Just like poison defusing poison.

So after diner I picked my favorite ghost story and started reading.

I just reading the first page when I heard sounds of cutlery coming from the next room. It felt like someone was making tea. Someone was pouring tea in a cup….. no there was another sound. Maybe there were two cups.

I was seriously afraid then. Was it hallucination, maybe some old sickness was causing this? I decided to completely ignore those sounds and concentrate on the book on hand….

The writer created an amazing atmosphere. One passenger was sitting alone in the first class room a train. It was eleven p.m. but it was still a long distance to his destination. It was cold. Nothing could be seen from the windows. But he still kept looking through the windows. He was getting bored sitting all alone. He brought out a bottle of bear from his bag. He drank a quite in one gulp. He finished the bottle in no time. His whole body went numb and he fell asleep. Suddenly he woke up feeling cold. He saw that all the windows of the train were open. Cold winter air was coming through the windows. He stood up with a startle. Suddenly he turned around and he saw…..

Exactly at that moment I heard someone knock on my door. I lost my voice for a few seconds. It took a all the courage I had to ask, "Who is there?"

Someone with exact Moka's voice answered, "Your tea is getting cold. Go and drink your tea."

Well curiosity got the best of me. So I left my book there and went to next room. A cup of tea was really waiting for me. I took the cup in my hand and took a sip.

The female voice then asked me, "Is the tea any good?"

"Yes, it's fine. But who are you?"

_(Laugh….)_

"Why are you standing outside the door? Please show yourself."

Then I heard someone open the door behind me. I turned to see it was the "Other" Moka.

_(Laugh….)_

"Who are you?"

"**Don't tell me you have forgotten your own wife Tsukune."** saying that she took s step forward. She kept staring at me with her red eyes.

I found my self unable to move. It was like her eyes had cast a spell on me. I know it's a cheesy thing to say. But you weren't in my position, were you? When I could gather my wits I said, "What… what are saying. My wife is Moka."

She started laughing again. She gave me Moka's 'what am I going to do with you. You are such a kid.' Look. She furrowed her brows and asked, "**You didn't eat something stupid**?"

"**Hey, Tsukune why are sweating like this? Are feeling sick**?"

The only thing that came out from my mouth was a "Yes"

Then she took my hand in hers and dragged me to my room. "**You are feeling sick so go to sleep. I will bring water for you."**

Saying that she walked out of the room. I dropped myself on the bed. This must have put a heavy strain on me because soon I fell asleep. After waking up the next I would have been too happy to brush the previous night as a bad dream. But the glass of water near my table made me think otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4.1

Me And Some Butterflies

* * *

><p>I have reached a very critical point of my story. Last night two very important things happened.<p>

One- I actually had a conversation with the 'Other' Moka.

Two- My father-in-law died.

Well I didn't receive the news that night. I heard it the next day. It isn't a big deal for anyone to hear about their father-in-laws death. Heck, some might even be glad to hear this. But it wasn't good news for me because Moka's two sisters moved in with us. They were alone and too terrified to live in their old house.

I was very annoyed with the current situation. My whole life I had lived alone. None of my servants were allowed on the second floor. But now three girls were running around everywhere. It was very hard for me to digest. Even then I acted cordially with them. The things I do for Moka… ..

They couldn't stay in their hose any longer because many strange things were happening there. At night they would hear someone walking wearing a Choti (wooden flat sandals). That sound would stop near their doorsteps. But when they open the door, no one would be there.

I called it 'Terrors of the Choti Ghost'. Why were the three sisters so afraid of this, you ask? To explain that I have to tell you about the night their father died. The gentleman was having difficulty breathing. He was twisting and turning on his bed. His daughters were calling a doctor and debating if they should take him to a hospital.

But suddenly his breathing got normal. He wasn't feeling any pain. In a cool voice he said, "I am thirsty. Give some water."

Moka gave him water. He kept staring at the glass. "Why is not full. I am very thirsty bring me more water."

Moka ran towards the kitchen and brought a full glass of water. He took the glass and finished its contents in one gulp. He even let out a satisfied 'ahh…'. He looked up and said, "I want got to the bathroom. Bring my Chotis."

The girls looked every where but they could find the pair. Kokoa brought another pair of sandals for him to wear. But he was adamant. He told them to look for his Chotis again. The three sisters started their search again. After every few seconds he would ask, "Have you found them? What are you three doing? You can't even find my sandals?"

Akuha came up to her father. She said in a concerned tone, "Dad you shouldn't shout like that. Don't put too much pressure on your heart."

"Then what should I do. I have to go the bathroom and you guys still can't find my Chotis."

"Dad, stop being stubborn. Were this one" She showed him the pair Kokoa brought.

"I will never were this. I don't care what it takes bring my Chotis. If you need Aladdin's lamp to find them then use that."

His frail body couldn't handle all the stress and he had a stroke. Cerebral Stoke. He died from that.

Cerebral stroke is also referred to as the 'monk's disease'. What do monks do? They leave their houses and never return. In this disease patient last breath leaves his body and never returns.

I have started with useless crap again, haven't I? Sorry, now on with the story. Moka's dad died while shouting 'Choti Choti'. After his death they started hearing his footsteps everywhere. They could hear footsteps going to the bathroom or the balcony. After a while they even started hearing coughing sounds in addition to Chotis sounds. Instead of grief they were stuck by extreme fear.

Now you guys would probably understand the reasons behind those sounds are depression and shock. The three daughters weren't fully coming to terms with their father's death. A mans ghost (if it exists) wouldn't be walking around wearing Chotis. Even if their father dies and turns into a ghost I am sure he wouldn't be going about terrorizing his helpless daughters. It's common sense. But fear doesn't understand logic. So Moka's sisters came to stay with me. Even though I was extremely annoyed by current situation looking at Moka I decided not to make any complaints.

The night they arrived Akuha and me had a short conversation. For the first time in my life I saw a mellowed out Akuha. She came up to me and said, "I am sorry to cause you problems. We will only be living with you for a short while."

I said in chivalrous tone, "You can stay for as long as you like. I won't have any problem."

"You might not have any problems but I have. Why would I want to live in my brother-in-laws house?"

I said, "You are staying here because you are having problems. I get that."

Akuha said, "You have lots of men working for you. Please tell them to find me a small apartment. Then me and Kokoa will be able to get out of your hair."

"You won't go to your house."

"No"

"Still hearing footsteps?"

Akuha frowned and said in an angry tone, "Please don't make fun of this. I don't like joking around. I have a very low sense of humor."

"Your logic sense is even lower than your sense of humor."

She was on the verge of blowing up. "What do you mean?"

I put on my ice cool smile and said, "Even if you move into a new apartment you won't get rid of those sounds. Because the noises are inside your head. No one else is making those sounds."

Akuha was very annoyed. "Are you forgetting that I am a doctor? I know what you are implying. I told you to find me an apartment please do that fast. I can't stay here for more then two days. I will suffocate."

"Okay"

"I and Kokoa would try not to bother you and we expect the same from you. Please don't bother with formalities like everyone has to eat together and such."

Before I could say okay she stormed out of the room. At that moment I had a strange idea. What would it be like to play Edgar Allan Poe's 'The End' game with this strong woman?

You have heard about Edgar Allan Poe, haven't you? He was a famous poet and writer. But his main attraction was towards the supernatural. He has written many famous ghost stories. If you create the right environment and read his story it might be the last thing you ever do.

You can find strange ways of killing someone in his stories. Let me tell you the summary and substance of one of these stories. An old and sick man lives alone. Someone very carefully opens his bedroom door every night. The old man wakes up every night with a startle. He sees that his bedroom door is slightly ajar. He can see shadows outside his door. He gets scared and asks, "Who…. who's there?" But nobody answers. He starts shaking. At that time someone throws light over his eyes. The sudden light and extreme excitement causes his death.

Very few ghost stories have ever caught my attention and this is one of them. Maybe because after reading this I figured death is such an easy thing. You don't need guns or knives to kill a man. Sometimes the correct amount of fear can do the job.

But death in stories and real life might not be the same. Can you really kill someone by throwing light over their eyes? I decided to check if it was true. I bought a torchlight to test it.

No….no I am not talking about now. It was probably seven to eight years earlier. I have an experimental worm inside me. After I read something interesting I have to test it. But it was an irony that I studied something where there was no chance of first hand experience. I studied philosophy where you can give a hundred reasons that God exists and another hundred that he doesn't.

But I couldn't play the "The End" game back then. Because there weren't any sick people in my house. It was a bummer.

When I saw Akuha I suddenly had the idea to play the 'The End' game. I knew that Akuha was perfectly health physically but mentally she was devastated. She couldn't handle her father's death. She was in a zombie state.

Now guys please don't get me wrong. I don't have any reason to kill her. I just wanted to do an experiment. I wanted to see what this shock would do to the strong willed Akuha. She was in a zombie state so a small push would suffice. I hatched a perfect plan. At late night I would throw torchlight over her eyes. But to make it even scarier I needed a pair of Chotis. I would wear the Chotis and make 'thud thud' sounds near her room. Then I would slowly lift the curtains from her windows and throw light over her.

A special night was required to fulfill this experiment. A stormy night when there would be no electricity. The only sound in the background will be rain drops.

I did my experiment on ninetieth may at two am. It was a stormy night. I did everything according to plan. But I didn't get the expected results. Akuha just shouted "Who's there" and then I heard some groaning sounds. I was very disappointed by the outcome and returned to my room. I didn't realize it then that Akuha had already passed away…

* * *

><p>AN never try this at home. I used it on my older brother and the received a punch in the stomach afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-3

* * *

><p>Hey, why are you calling me a murderer?<p>

I didn't kill anyone. It's impossible for me to kill someone. I was just scaring her a little. It isn't illegal. We do it all the time. You certainly have scared someone at some point of your life. Given threats like – I am going to kill you, you bastard. Haven't you ever dressed up like a ghost to scare someone? The difference between you guys and me is that nobody died after you scared the daylights out of them. My victim had a weak heart that's why she died. Does that make me a killer? You guys are very judgmental…

Let me tell you a story. Few solders were monitoring a village. There lived a very meek and mild mannered man named Rashid. Once while the soldiers were on there routine round up, they saw Rashid. One of the soldiers caught Rashid's hand and asked "Are you a terrorist?"

Rashid died on the spot from a heart attack. Now will you say that the soldiers were killers?

One shouldn't be judged for his doings rather what were his intentions behind doing that. If you want to scare someone for fun then it won't be a crime. But if the intention was to scare the person to death than it would definitely be a crime. My intention was to only have fun. So you can't blame me for it.

* * *

><p>There are three types of houses in the world. General house, Laughing house and Crying house.<p>

After Akuha died my house turned into a crying house. The two sisters were always crying. I watched their crying sessions with much interest. I learned many new things from there. Such as- if you cry for a very long period your tears stop coming. It takes thirty to forty minutes for new tears to come.

Are you asking if someone suspected me about Akuha's death?

No they didn't. Why would they? I told Moka and Kokoa that I threw light over Akuha's face from her window. I didn't hide the truth from them. But I didn't tell them the complete truth either.

Now listen to how I told them my part of the story. I told Moka-

It was raining outside and electricity was out. I was standing in the balcony. I was watching the rain. I suddenly heard Akuha shouting "Who…. who's there?" It sounded as though she was scared of something. So I brought my torch to see what was happening. I lifted the curtains from her window and looked inside. But everything was fine. She was sound asleep. If I had known something like this has happened, I would have… …

See what happens when you twist the truth a little bit?

Now as I was saying my whole house turned into a crying house. Sometimes Moka, sometimes Kokoa and sometimes they both cried. When tears would stop asthmatic attacks would follow.

This continuous crying was causing me great distress. Even the 'Other' Moka had stopped appearing. I couldn't hear her voice anymore. I tried very hard to see her again. I spent lots of time alone in my garden. I was waiting when she would appear and say "What are you doing here so late?"

I so badly wanted see her again. I wanted to ask her how she was taking Akuha's death. Does she see me as the killer? But it was impossible in these conditions. She wouldn't appear again until all the crying stopped.

I hatched a plan. If I stop one sister the other one would also stop crying. I selected Kokoa. I would give her a small shock and see how it plays out.

* * *

><p>A week later I put my plans into motion.<p>

One night I called Kokoa to come to the roof. She came accordingly. I could clearly see she had wiped her eyes before she came.

I asked in a very voice, "How are you Kokoa?"

"I am fine"

"Do you call this fine? I can still see tears in your eyes."

She said in a trembling voice, "Okay. I feel terrible. I want to die."

"Listen, Kokoa, I also feel terrible. I also want to die. Sometime I come to the roof to jump from here. But I don't have enough courage to do that."

She was shocked. "What happened to you Tsukune?"

"Before I tell you that let me ask you a question- do you know that I am a very dangerous man?"

"What are you saying?"

"Didn't Moka ever tell you that I am insane?"

"No. She only said you sometimes do crazy stuff."

"Do you think a normal man does the things I do?"

"You are slightly eccentric. There is no need to overreact."

"You are making a mistake Kokoa. I am not a normal man. There are many strange things in my head that neither you nor your sister knows."

(Guys, see I am telling the truth. I am going to mix small lies in this. Truth is gold and lie is bass. Have you noticed I have already started shaking Kokoa. She has stopped crying. Now it's time for the big shock.)

"Tsukune, how can you be so sure about it?"

"Since you came to live with us I have an unyielding urge to strangle Moka. I knew then that I have reached a very critical point."

"What are you saying?"

(Well the initial shock worked. She was shaking by now.)

"Kokoa, after you hear what I have to say you are going to think that I am a very bad man. You would think there is no one more evil than me in the world. You can think whatever you want. But I have to get it off my chest. I don't know why but since the day you came to live with us I have started to fall for you. At first I didn't consider it but now I think I can't deny it any longer."

"What the hell are you saying? You are Moka's husband; you are my brother-in law."

I suddenly kissed her. She was completely unprepared for that and stared at me dumbfounded. I used that opportunity and started again. "Please, don't interrupt me. First let me finish then you scream your lungs out. When I figured I was madly in love with you then I thought the only way to get rid of Moka. Now tell me what should I do?"

It took several seconds for Kokoa to regain her composer. When she was able to think clearly again she said, "I beg of you please, stop doing this. If Moka knows about this she won't be able to bear it. You don't know how much she loves you."

"Then tell me what to do. Should I jump from here and end it all? Then help me. I don't have enough courage to do this on my own."

After finishing my well prepared speech I stumbled on the railing. Kokoa ran towards the railing. She looked petrified when she said, "Please… please Tsukune come down."

"If you are a little kind towards me I will come down."

"You come down then I will listen to what you have to say."

I came down. First I looked at her then I turned away.

_ Love strong as death is dead_

_ Come let us make his bed_

_ Among the dying flowers;_

_ A green turf at his head_

_ And a stone at his feet,_

_ Whereon we may sit_

_ In the quite evening hours. _

I finished my poem in a dramatic notion. Kokoa's eyes were still filled with tears. But they were different from before. She spared me a glance then sprinted away.

By now I was totally surprised by my own acting skills. I was playing Hamlet but I was also the Ghost.

* * *

><p>The next day….<p>

I don't know how long it has been since I woke so early morning. The bed was calling me to come back. Somehow I managed to get up. I got ready to eat breakfast.

Moka and Kokoa were silently sitting at the table. I walked up to them. Moka was surprised to see me so early but didn't say anything.

"Hey, why are you two sitting like stones? If you get busy with something it would take your mind of this." Then I turned to Kokoa and asked, "Don't you have classes?"

She kept staring at floor and answered, "I don't want to go."

"What are you saying? You have already been absent for a long time. Get ready, I will drop you off."

Moka said, "Tsukune is right. You shouldn't miss any more classes."

"Sis, I don't feel too good. I don't want to go."

Moka furrowed her brows and said, "I don't want to listen to your whining. You are going and that's final."

Kokoa finally realized it was a lost match. So she went to get ready. I was waiting near my car when I saw her coming down. It looked like she was in a deep thought. She was probably tensed by seeing my enthusiasm.

She got into car. The whole time she avoided eye contact with me. I also didn't look back at her. I didn't even say a word.

In nearly thirty minutes we reached her school. After getting off the car she came near the window and said in a low, "I will be going then, okay?"

Without even looking at her I said. "Kokoa I am sorry. I know some things I said yesterday have hurt you. That's I why I decided to punish my self."

Kokoa asked, "What punishment?"

"You don't need to know that."

It looked she was relieved with the current situation. But I know this relief is only momentary. Pretty soon it's going to turn into dejection and sadness. Want me to explain? Say, if a seven to eight year old kid finds an abandoned toy. He wants to hold it badly but can't pick up enough courage. Why should he take someone else's toy? But then he decides he just going to play with a little and then put it right back. Now as he turns back the toy isn't there anymore. Now the kid's going to feel dejection. The same will happen to Kokoa.

That night the three of us got together to eat dinner. I served some rice on my plate. I looked at my plate for a few seconds then stood upright. I said, "I am not going to eat today."

Moka said, "Why? Aren't you hungry?"

"No I am hungry. But I won't eat any thing. I want to punish myself."

Kokoa looked at me and then kept staring at her plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Before Moka could protest I abruptly left the room.

I didn't eat anything for the next two days a total of forty eight hours. Moka and Kokoa were both astounded. After forty eight hours Kokoa came up to talk with me. She said, "Please, Tsukune stop this nonsense. Go and eat something. I am not sayings this for your sake. I am only saying this because your idiocy is hurting Moka. She also hasn't eaten anything. You don't know how much she loves you."

I stopped her and said in a serious tone, "If I stop this will you listen to anything I say?"

She contemplated what I had said. With her eyes downcast she said, "Yes"

"Even if it is something terribly unjust?"

"Yes"

"Then go and tell Moka to prepare dinner. We will sit together at dinner. Okay?"

In a trembling voice she answered, "Okay."

"Remember Kokoa, you agreed that you would do anything I say even if it is something totally wrong."

She just stood there like a statue. She was on the verge of crying. She was breathing with her mouth open.

I again asked, "Why are you standing there? Are you nervous about what I am going to ask?"

She didn't answer.

"Hey, Kokoa you are beautiful. I want to see if you look even more beautiful with make up. I always thought beautiful girls look their best when they don't want to."

She kept staring at me and after a while she went downstairs. I was eagerly waiting for dinner.

It was going to be interesting…


End file.
